


Snow

by Lilith_Lucius



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: First time seeing snow, Fluff, Fun, Snow, Too much fluff, Tooth Rotting Fluff, excited, first snow, only fluff, play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Lucius/pseuds/Lilith_Lucius
Summary: The Sea three seeing snow for the very first timeShort and sweet :)





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my many fanfiction from my Tumblr 'HarryandhisHook'  
> I decided to move all of them over to here after a lot of thinking, since the whole flagging NSFW stuff happened, I know it was a while ago but I've finally got around to doing it and I'd rather not be flagged for simple fanfics.  
> I will still be posting all my stuff on Tumblr ... when I make more stuff but a lot of it will be on here from now on, I'll be finding other websites to post some other stuff too but most of it will be mainly here.  
> Thank :D

There is no such things as weather on the isle, no sun, no rain, no snow, nothing, just darkness, gloomy clouds and a slight chill in the wind that can cause a shiver to course through your spine suddenly, so moving to Auradon was quite an experience for any of the VKs.

Ben had finally started changing lives for the children of the Isle, helping them start fresh and give them a life they would have never thought possible. Eventually, with a bit of persuasion and pleas from Ben, the rotten four and everyone with common sense, caved into Bens decision to bring Uma and her crew into Auradon.

When Uma had received the letter from the King, informing her that the crew and her ship were to be taken over by order of Ben, she jumped at the chance, hoping that what happened at the cotillion was long forgotten, all she wanted now was a new life for her family.

When the limos arrived to pick them up, they had sent two so they could transport them all in one journey. The crew, out of respect for the Captain, allowed Uma, Harry and Gil to take the first limo, while everyone else piled in the other. For Uma, Harry and Gil, it was a relaxing, calming trip, they got to stuff their face with new and strange foods they had never tried before and also chat about what they would do when they arrived.

On the other hand, for the crew, it was hectic, they were already fighting since the limo wasn’t as big as they thought, the candy was everywhere as Jonas and Bonnie tried to fight over who would get what and they were already stuffing things into their pockets to keep.

Once they had arrived, the crew, obviously excited, tumbled out of the limo, pushing and shoving each other to got to the front of the pack, so they could try and look like they were better than everyone else, luckily, that all changed when Gil and Harry stepped out of the limo, once they were out, they crew shut up, once Harry had held his hand out for Uma and she was out, the crew backed up to allow their Captain to stand in front. That was the one thing that would never change, the crews’ loyalty for their captain.

It took a lot for the crew to get used to Auradon life, after a while of Uma and Harry pushing them to do things they were interested in, they finally made friends, joined some sort of club or school activities and started to feel like they actually belonged somewhere. A few of the crew took up dance and acting and have become the top of their class while other took up more athletic things, like fencing, tourney, etc.

However, Harry, Uma and Gil, stayed together, of course they started doing what they wanted but no matter what, they stuck together like the three always were. Harry tried out for Tourney and got in almost as soon as he set foot on the field, he also tried out for dance, even if he would never admit it to Uma or Gil. Gil decided to take a different route, unlike his father and brothers, he wanted to eat a healthy meal that didn’t contain eggs, so he took up cooking and everyone will admit, his cooking tastes like a forbidden fruit that had just plucked from the heavens themselves. Uma, however, was a tough girl, she didn’t want to become part of some strange groups of giggling girls but she did enjoy her music class more than most at that school, once she starts singing, the entire class stops just to listen to that voice of hers. Even though the Captain and her loyal friends were associated with different things, every break, every lunch, every night, they were always seen together even if it were with a group of tourney boys, cooking specialists or spectators listening to Uma magical voice.

...

The first time they all saw snow, they were all in the collective clubs and activities, first, there was Harry who was out on the field practicing for a big game that would win them the biggest trophy of the year. It started out like any day in winter, the wind outside blew the chilly winter air across the boys skin, making them all wrap up before they even thought about playing. They hadn’t even gotten 5 minutes into the game when everyone gave confused looks to Harry who was staring at the sky, it was Jay who finally decided to break the stares of confusion and speak to the distracted pirate,

“Harry? Harry, you alright?” he asked, quite concerned for the boy, he had never been distracted before, it wasn’t until a white flake fluttered in front of his face did he realize why Harry was so mesmerized, it was snowing, the boys started looking up as they watched the snowflakes fall, none of them seeming too bothered, some of them even started to head in since it would be harder to play in snow but Harry stayed put, staring at the sky, Jay watched Harry, wondering if he ever looked like that when he saw snow for the first time,

“It’s so …. Pretty” the pirate said as he raised his hand to catch the flakes that floated softly to the ground, once one hit his palm, he pulled his hand slowly to face and stared at it, watching it melt, smiling softly, “I’ve … never seen snow … has it always been this beautiful?” he asked softly, as he stared at the liquid in his hand, snow falling heavier now, coating his hair in white.

Jay shivered and pulled his the jersey closer to his body, “Harry, we need to go in, it’s getting a lot colder, you’re going to catch a cold if you stay out here” he walked forward towards Harry, grabbing his arm and tugging him towards the school, he was expecting to have to drag the pirate back in but with a reluctant sigh, Harry followed after, “You can watch the snow from your window … and later you can go out and play in it” as soon as Jay spoke, Harry perked up and within a blink of an eye, he was inside, leaving Jay in the bitter cold.

Next, Gil, when the snow started falling, he was in his cooking class, making chocolate chips cookies for Harry and Uma. For once, he was smiling and giggling, something he had almost forgotten how to do, but for now, he had to protect the tray full of cookies from all the girls who were trying to steal a cookie. When the snow started to fall, Gil had his back to the window, but the girl that was currently over his shoulder, she had tried to sneak past him to steal a cookie, spotted the slow falling spec outside the window, making her smile wide, 

“GUYS, THERE’S SNOW” she shouted, causing everyone to run to the window, Gils eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he placed her down and walked to the window. He watched as the girls giggled, watching the snow become heavier, not understanding why it was so exciting before he finally got his first look, he opened the window and leaned out, eyes widened impossibly,

“This … this is snow?” he asked as he stared at the white flakes falling down past his face, his smile stretched across his face, as he reached out of the window to grab it, only for it to melt in his hand, making him giggle. Gil pulled his hand back in and looked to the girls, “What do you do with it?” he asked, not really knowing much about the new found discovery. One of the girls piped up, jumping forward,

“Well, when it lays, you can go out and play in it, you can make snow angels, have snowball fights, make snow men, OH and the best part about it all, when it freezes the water, you can go ice skating” she giggled, all the girls ran over to the tables, grabbing their coats and scarves, “Come on, let’s go out” they all squeaked out, throwing Gils coat over to him. 

Gil was going to protest but he smirked, pulling his coat on, “Show me what to do” he chuckled as they all ran out of the room.

Lastly, there was Uma, she hadn’t really been bothered all that much, she had been sat in the music room for hours, practicing new songs, she had heard about snow before, she had to learn songs about snow, even including most of the songs about Elsa and Anna for a school production, she wasn’t going to bother with it until Harry and Gil came pounding into the room like a pair of wild animals, screaming about the snow. Uma stood up and sighed,

“Boys, BOYS, one at a time, Harry?” she ordered, walking over to them, noticing they were both bright red and out of breath, she watched as Harry took a deep breath and smiled,

“The snow, you have to come see the snow Uma, everyone’s taking us out to play in it, we can build snowmen and have snowball fights, Uma, please, come with us” he begged rather than asked, his smile dropped when Uma shrugged and turned away from them,

“I dunno, I mean, it’s not that big of a deal really, all this snow, fun doesn’t really sound like something we’d enjoy” she started walking across the room, peering over her shoulder to see Harry putting his hand on Gils shoulders in an apologetic manner, making her smirk as she quickly turned back away from them, she loved messing with them as she picked up her coat an scarf, “But I do have one question…” she turned to them with the biggest, mischievous smirk they had ever seen, “Do you wanna build a snowman?” she giggled, pulling on her coat an scarf, grabbing their hands and pulling them out.

As they ran down the hall, avoiding bumping into people laughing and chasing each other, Uma suddenly stopped just short of the door, causing the boys to almost fall on her. Harry and Gil looked at each other before staring at Uma confused until they finally looked at the door, seeing how the snow had already laid quite nicely.

Uma took their hands as they stepped to the doorway, “On three, we step into it … one …. Two …. Three” and with that, the first footprints were made and it was by the VKs, it didn’t take them long before they were jumping into the snow, throwing it at each other, dropping some down each other’s clothing and generally having the fun they never got to have on the Isle, the first time they saw snow.


End file.
